Forbidden Love The Rules of Darkness
by doortolight57
Summary: He could never stop thinking of her not even in his sleep. What happens when he finally gets the chance to see her but isn't what he excpects. summary stinks but please read and review!
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

Hey everyone this is my second kingdom hearts fan fiction I hope it be to everyones likeing. ENJOY!!!!!

Note:don't own kingdom hearts wish I did though.

'Do you wish to see her?' said a black cloaked figure.

'What? Who are you?' said the keyblade wielder.

'Who I am is of none of your concern…Sora.' The cloaked figure then disappeared into the darkness.

'Hey wait!!! What do you mean by do you wish to see her? And how do you know my name?!' Sora said while realizing he was chasing after nothing.

All of a sudden a bright light appeared, and the Sora was in what seemed to be his home island. He then feels as if he hasn't seen this beautiful place for what seems like decades.

'What am I doing at the island….H…How did I get here?' Sora said in shock.

The black hooded man appeared out of what seemed to look like a dark portal. 'So many questions, but none of them shall be answered, but maybe in due time young Keyblade wielder.' He said while chuckling at his own words. 'Now back to my question, do you wish to see her….do you wish to save her?' He then put his hand out and let out a snap. All of a sudden a figure of a girl appeared she had red mid back length hair with chains wrapped all around her. Cuts and bruises appeared on her skin. She was wearing what seemed to be a torn up school uniform. (not dramatically torn up, just little tares here and there) Her eyes were deep blue but held no feelings, no emotions, no nothing.

Gently lifting her head she let low toned words slip from her lips. 'Sora…..help…me.'

'Kairi!!!!' Sora then started running as fast as he could towards Kairi's direction. Before Sora could even reach her the hooded figure snapped his fingers once more and Kairi disappeared.

'Kairi!!!! What did you do with her!!' Sora shouted while pulling out his oathkeeper keyblade. Sora then charged at the hooded figure in rage and slashed right through him.

But before the man disappeared he let out a laugh and said 'In time young Sora you will see….In time.'

'Come back here!!!!' Sora shouted running back toward the slowly disappearing figure. But before he could even reach him the ground shook and disappeared letting Sora fall into eternal darkness.

I hope everyone enjoyed!!!! The next chapter will be up soon. If there are any improvements any body thinks I should make please tell me I would be glad to take your ideas in mind.


	2. Chapter 2: Destiny islands

Authors note: ok people heres chapter 2 !!!!! One of my friends at school **cough** Lisa **cough** who is also known as my last breath lol so she has no reason to read this anymore because she's already read the other 4 or 5 chapters. Ok here we go! Chapter 2 enjoy

Note: I do not own Kingdom Hearts wish I did but I don't.

" Kairi…Kai…ri. KAIRI!!!!" Sora shouted waking up in sweat. He breathed in heavily sighing to himself. "Another dream…I have to find her and make sure she's ok or else I'll drive myself up the wall." He said while putting his hand through his hair.

He got out of bed and put on his shirt, jacket, and gloves on. He then walked out of his room and into the main gummi ship control room.

"Morning Donald, morning Goofy." He said while yawning.

"Uh Yuck! Mornin' Sora!!" Goofy said with his usual happy smile.

"Morning Sora!!" Donald said happily.

Sora then stood there staring at Donald. "Donald are you ok?" Sora said still stareing at him.

"What? Why wouldn't I be ok?" Donald said glaring at Sora.

"Well I mean you seem…well…cheerful. Why is what I want to know though." Sora said while putting his hands behind his head and leaning against the wall.

"Uh Yuck! Donald no point in keeping it from him just tell him!" Goofy said looking excited.

"We found a new world Sora, and guess what world it is?" Donald said looking right at Sora.

Sora got up from the wall and said. "How am I supposed to know? Just tell me."

"Its called Destiny Islands!" Goofy shouted happily.

Sora immediately turned in Goofy direction and said. " What did you say?!"

"H e said the world were going to is called Destiny Island." Donald said repeating some of Goofy's words.

"Well then put this thing into high gear!!!!" Sora said dashing to the control systems.

"Sora!!! Stop!!!" Donald quacked.

Sora then started pounding his feet to the gas peddle and hitting random buttons. As fast as the little Gummi ship could go, they warped through space itself and crashed on the island. It was night and they were unconscious.

Ok so there's chapter 2 I hope yall enjoyed !!!! please leave me reviews and tell me what need improvements. And I know the chapters have been short but they WILL get longer don't worry. Lol BYE: D


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle and the Surprise

**Authors note:**

_Ok! heres chapter 3!!!!! Oh yeah! I meant to ask does anyone wish to help me with ideas for following chapters? It would be very much appreciated and of course I will give credit where credit is due, But if no one helps me there are no worries I will keep writing my story. Just wondering if anyone wanted to give any thoughts about up coming chapter or what you want or think should happen. Anyways if anyone thinks if this is a stupid question just tell me lol! ok on with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD Oh yeah and sorry for being gone for so long I decided I'm gonna finish this story after all. :D_

Sora, Goofy, and Donald lied there unconscious, while behind them laid a crashed Gummi ship. Sora laid there for about 3 hours before finally coming conscious. Sora stood up and the first thing he did was go and make sure Donald and goofy were still alive. Well he realized they were alive because they were snoring as loud as they could.

"Should've known." Sora chuckled to himself.

Sora then looked around the Island that he was so longing to see. It wasn't the same as it used to be. The whole island was black. The once blue sea was tainted deep purple, the sand beneath his feet was know longer that warm golden color it was now pitch black.

The pear that him and Kairi used to sit on everyday during the late afternoons was now broken. Sora just stood there staring at what he couldn't believe.

"So what do you think…Sora?" Said a voice behind Sora.

Sora then turned around to see a hooded figure, but it wasn't the same one from his dream, this one was a female. She had her hood on so Sora couldn't see her face. (Oo suspiciousness!!!)

"Who are you? What happened to the Island, where are my friends, where's Kairi!!" Sora said while shouting.

"So many questions. Some I may answer, and some I may not. One, who I am is of none of your concern, Two, the heartless took over the Island, Three, your friends…they could be dead or alive, and Four, your friend Kairi has fallen into darkness." Said the cloaked figure.

Sora stood there shocked at the women's own words." Why…why would she do that? She's the princess of hearts!!!" Sora said in shock.

"Even the princess of hearts can come to darkness. Especially waiting for two whole years for her friends to come back to her." Said the cloaked figure. (Don't worry she'll give her name in a few minutes!!! Even I got annoyed writing cloaked figure all the time so I had to give her a name.)

"Why… why didn't she trust me!!!? I promised her that I would come back…" Sora said falling to his knees crying.

"It's not that she didn't trust you its that she couldn't stand the pain in her heart lying in her heart for those two long year's. And so…" the cloaked figure then started walking towards Sora, and stopped right in front of him. "And so she set out looking for you even if it meant falling into darkness."

Sora then just knelt there silently stopping his tears from falling and head a deep dark voice in his head. And it said 'I'm taking over.' Black flames started to form around him in a circle. Then after pretty much 3 seconds the flames shot up as high as they could go. Sora's hair also lifted so now you could see his eyes. His eyes then shot open as he stood up and the flames entered his body. His hair then went back to its normal spikes. Sora then took one step forward. The cloaked woman then took a step back out of fear. 'His eyes …there glowing bright yellow…but why?' She thought to herself.

"Aaw what's wrong? Are you scared of me? That hurts my feelings you know." He then stopped dead in his tracks and said " I love when someone's scared that means they have fear inside them and…. I LIVE FOR FEAR!!!!!" Anti Sora then disappeared and reappeared right behind her and whispered in her ear. "Why don't you tell me you're name…? I like to know the names of the ones I kill." Her eyes then went wide while she turned to where Sora was and pulled out oblivion try to slash through him. "HA HA HA!!! I didn't know you had a keyblade too?! That makes things more interesting!!!!" he said disappearing again.

"I think you got it mixed up cause where I come from we tell our names so that our opponent can at least know who there killer was. And my name is Akiri Yamuno!!" She shouted.

"Akiri huh? I don't believe you but we'll go by that." Anti Sora then appeared right in front of Akiri and dug his claws into her shoulders. She tried the dodge it but was to slow. "Come on you're don't like the pain do you? So scream!!!!" he said as he dug his claws deeper. She then started to scream in agony. But then she put a tight grip on her keyblade and tried to slash right through him, but again being to slow he disappeared. She then fell to her knees breathing heavily and put one hand on one of injured shoulders. Sora then reappeared behind her silently. "You gave me you're name didn't you? Doesn't that mean your going to kill me?" he paused for a moment and waited to her anything come out of her, but all he heard was her heavy breathing. "You better get you're facts straight next. That is ….. IF THERE IS A NEXT TIME!!!!!" he yelled as he slashed her back from behind. She then yelled louder then before still gripping the keyblade as if her life depended on it. Anti- Sora than walked to the front of her and kneeled down in front of her and said "Now….let's see who you really are." As soon as he said that he lifted her hood from her covering her face.

All the Darkness that was in Sora then banished cause as soon as he saw the face of the one he almost killed, it terrified him to the bones. "K…Kairi?" Sora said staring at her in her eyes.

"Heh…Surprise surprise…Sora, long time no see." As soon as Kairi said that she fell forward and landed unconscious in his arms. The keyblade then disappeared from her hands. Sora then just stared down at her in his arms. "Kai…KAIRI!!!!!" he yelled holder her closer to him. Or more as close as he could.

**Bum bum buuuuuum!!!!! Cliffy kinda sorta anyways I hope you enjoyed I promise I'll try to post chapter 4 soon!! Bye **


End file.
